My new variety of chrysanthemum plant was discovered by me in 1972 as a seedling of unidentified parentage growing among breeding stock in my greenhouse at Westfield-Woking, Surrey, England. The golden bronze coloring of the flowers attracted my fancy and by cuttings from the original plant, I produced several reproductions of the plant in my greenhouse to observe and test its growth and flowering characteristics. The results proved favorable and demonstrated that the new plant has novel and commercially valuable characteristics and my propagation of the new plant through several successive generations by means of vegetative cuttings, at Westfield-Woking, Surrey, England, has demonstrated that its distinctive characteristics hold true from generation to generation and appear to be firmly fixed.
Commercial scale propagation of my new plant is now being done at West Chicago, Ill., and at Cortez, Fla., with faithful retention of the novel characteristics of the original plant.